Pooh's Adventures of The Blue Bird
Pooh's Adventures of The Blue Bird is an upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear in a near future. Plot Set in Germany sometime in the late 18th century where Mytyl (Shirley Temple), the bratty daughter of a woodcutter (Russell Hicks), finds a unique bird in the Royal Forest and selfishly refuses to give it to her sick friend. Mother and Father are mortified at Mytyl's behavior. That evening, Father is called on to report for duty the next morning in an unspecified war. That same night, Mytyl is visited in a dream by a fairy named Berylune (Jessie Ralph) who sends her and her brother Tyltyl (Johnny Russell) to search for the Blue Bird of Happiness. To accompany them, the fairy magically transforms their dog Tylo (Eddie Collins), cat Tylette (Gale Sondergaard), and lantern ("Light") into human form. The children have a number of adventures, visiting the past and their dead grandparents who come to life because they are being remembered, a scary adventure in the forest, the life of luxury, and the future, a land of yet-to-be born children. The dream journey makes Mytyl awake as a kinder and gentler girl who has learned to appreciate all the comforts and joys of her home and family. In the morning, the Father receives word that a truce has been called and he does not have to go to war. Trivia *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike the Dragon, Hamilton Hocks, Flo, Belle, Butterbear, Jacquimo, Mytyl and Tyltyl will join the team in the end of the film after finding the blue bird. *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Putt-Putt, Andy Panda, Princess Odette, Fauntleroy Fox and Crawford Crow, Sora, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley will appear in the land of the past and future to answer where the blue bird is. *The film takes place by Thomas and The Adventures of Ichbod and Mr. Toad (which explains that Twilight and friends met Mr. Rat and Mr. Mole), Thomas' Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free (which explains that Twilight and friends met Bongo and Lulubelle), Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Fox and the Hound (which explains that Twilight and friends met Tod and Copper), Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Mary Poppins (which explains that Twilight and friends met Mary Poppins), Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (which explains that Twilight and friends met Wilbur in the first film and reunited him in the sequel), Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Pete's Dragon (which explains that Twilight and friends met Elliot the Dragon), Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (which explains that Twilight and friends met Snow White), Doraemon's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (which explains that Doraemon, Noby and Sue met Snow White), Doraemon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (which explains that Doraemon, Noby and Sue met Belle), Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meet Thumbelina (which explains that Twilight and friends met Jaquimo), Doraemon Meets Thumbelina (which explains Doraemon, Noby and Sue met Jaquimo), Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Lilo & Stitch (which explains that Twilight and friends met Stitch), Thomas' Adventures of Lilo and Stitch (TV Series) (which explains that Twilight and friends met Angel), Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Gummi Bears: A New Beginning (which explains that Twilight and friends met Tummi Gummi), Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Gummi Bears (which explains that Twilight and friends met Gusto Gummi) and Pooh's Adventures of The Wuzzles (which explains that Pooh and friends met Bumblelion, Eleroo, Rhinokey, Moosel, Butterbear and Hoppopotamus). *Butterbear reveals to be a friend of Fluttershy. *Queen Narissa is mentioned in the scene of how Sue beginning to fight with Noby. *In this scene, Pooh tells his friends about Kylo Ren. *Wilbur, Reepicheep, Lucky (Pound Puppies (2010)), Cookie (Pound Puppies (2010)), Niblet, Squirt, Strudel, Drea Thomas, Rebecca (Secret Adventures), Matt (Secret Adventures), Hoppopotamus, Moosel, Rhinokey, Bumblelion, Eleroo and Snow White will guest star in this film. *During the scene in CarltonHeroes' original solo version of the film where the gang looked at their scrapbook of their adventures, the pictures include their past adventures from Pooh's Adventures of The Nutcracker Prince and Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars. It is also the first Pooh's Adventures project to include the scrapbook scenes from Piglet's Big Movie. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films set in Germany